custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheSlicer
The Eternal Contest It's kind of a joke between Minish and me, because I told him about all the Fight to the Death Contests that have been appearing since I made TEG. Some are cool, but others are obvious plagerism. So Minish and I made a joke about it. You can enter MoCs WAFFLEs, but it's not really a story, just a joke about the Eternal Game. And can you write more of TEG now? Glatorian Academy Get it out of the way. Collector1 Re: That would be helpful if you could fix them, many are simply copy-pasted from the plot synopsis' of old stories. I fixed Shardak today, removing unneaded content and telling more about his roles in various contests. TBHW How do you like that? Two days and I go from 7th to 5th place for TBHW. And I'm still updating. I've finally got a lot of good time on my hands, so I'll be updating like crazy. Lucky for you, I'm thinking about taking a break after part 2 to see if I can't pick up TDEC. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 03:02, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Only Vakax dies in Chapter 18... But still, It's somewhat of a record. And thanks for voting on the poll and saying TEG was the best. And the Chapter was excellent! could you write Chapter 20 as well? It's the plan you sent me in the email. Re: I have to sign off now, but I'll leave you the plans: *Antidax- I can't tell you yet... *Shardak- You can decide. Don't kill him though. *Zaeron- He's persuing Speewaa and Blast through the caves. I'll be on tonight again. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:12, June 22, 2010 (UTC) And the Baterra are waiting for a signal for the Element Lord to attack. Speewaa and Blast will try to stop them. Speewaa can die, but don't kill Blast. Also, Dredzek, Millenium, and Benjarmin want to stop the Baterra and kill Speewaa and Blast... Oh, and Shardak is hiding in the forest after fleeing from Velnax and Tetrack (See and earlier chapter for an account on that battle). EDIT: and both Vakax and Tahu died in Chapter 18. You set a record. Okay Really? Only one day has passed in TDR? Wow. As for your quote, that is ingenious. It will go in for sure. I'm trying to think... Where? Where is Janneus Treacherous to Jarrin/Enforcers of Gigas Magna. I know in his HISTORY it says he goes undercover and joins the Enforcers, later caught and sent to the confusion dimension. Maybe then. But wouldn't Jarrin have known who it was, same with Boreal? So that doesn't work, and in any case, that would take place during GM:U if we even want to stick with that idea. So, where else could he be treacherous? I love the quote, but maybe a different adjective? Oh, and you're at 10,100 edits whilst I am typing this message. I don't know how you do it. I've been on for 8 months, one month less than you, and I haven't even broken 2000. I'm actually really mad at that fact. You'd think I'd be at, like, say, 3000 at least. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 15:37, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and concerning TFC (S) When we get to War with the Order of Darkness (The next one after TDR) Will we write like we did TFC, with you, Fairon and I (and maybe some others like maybe Biogecko if he wants to), writing colaboratively? I would like to help on that massive, seven story long project if it is possible. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 15:41, June 22, 2010 (UTC) No I don't feel excluded. I'm actually very grateful you let me do TBHW. It's the most fun I had on a story... ever. I really wish I could re-do TDC and TCC, but that would be far to much work. They're poorly written, and that's why I don't like them. And they move too fast, TCC especially. But no, I don't feel excluded. I saw your reasoning with Fairon on why you should do it alone, and I must say it is turning out great. You really do have good writing talent. And you known Salahad from my more recent TBHW updates? He may have seemed like a wierd addition, but there is a reason he's there, trust me. Well, mostly because there'll be a really cool Rotaxian bounty hunter that might work with Varzinox while Janneus is imprisoned in the confusion dimension. Also, you have a good idea of the timeline. At what time in the storyline does Jannues re-join the bounty hunters? I'd think we'd be nearing it in TFC (S) if Raanu-G joins in infection, but Janneus left in TCC instead of TDEC like Raanu-G will. Actually, I don't think he'll leave. I think someone is going to find him and recruit him in his own universe. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 15:59, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Janneus Major Major BIG BEEG BEEEEG plans for him, huh? Nice. Any hints you can give me, or no? TEG And one more thing: Don't kill Dredzek, Millenium, or Benjarmin yet. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 18:46, June 22, 2010 (UTC) OK. And I don't remember, as I haven't read that series for about a year. Probably... [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 18:52, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you can destroy them. And I was talking to him, cause I noticed he'd read the Redwall Series on his userpage. Janneus/Void/Nightwatcher Cool! That'll be fun! Does this mean Janneus will meet Night at last? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 19:05, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Nice Nice beginning of the chapter. And leave Serrakaan alive as well. And Shardak and Blast are seperated, and don't have them meet, they need to stay apart from each other. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 21:20, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Was that the end of the chapter? Were'nt you going to destroy the Baterra and have Nightwatcher release the Shockwave? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 22:03, June 22, 2010 (UTC) OK. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 23:55, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Um, what did I do? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:49, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I was trying to leave a message to Scorpion replying to his messages. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:50, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Could you please explain to me what I did? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:53, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. I didn't mean to do that, and I'm not sure how I did. And was that the end of the chapter of TEG? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 14:47, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh I think I figured out how that extra code got on Scorpion's talk. When I saved my message, the Edit Conflict screen came up. I retyped my message at the bottom of his talk, and saved. However, the heading didn't work, so I readded the heading. That's all that I did on his talk. Could I have done something without meaning to there? And are you going to update TEG again today? You created Nightwatcher, and know him better than anyone else, and this is his big moment. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 15:41, June 23, 2010 (UTC) OK. Update soon. And TDR is awesome. Read the new chapter. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 17:54, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Could you update TEG now? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 23:28, June 23, 2010 (UTC) OK. Please do. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 00:58, June 24, 2010 (UTC) How goes the chapter? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 12:17, June 24, 2010 (UTC) cold you please finish the chapter of TEG now? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 15:17, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Great. Please finish chapter 21 soon, as I am going to write Chapter 22 shortly. Plagiarism/TheEternalGame Just to let you know you know, Collector1 has created a fight to the death contest called: The Fight For Glory. I feel that is a rip-off of mine, The Glory Wars. Oh, and about The Eternal Game, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Don't kill Speewaa or Spaunauh or my friend Speewaa48 will probably get mad. But if they are are both going to die, then I HAVE AN IDEA!! Could Spaunauh fight Girahk while they are both small? So they could, "go out with a bang" so to speak? ******Baterra1202 RE: HYPOCRITICAL: yes, but I changed the title of mine. THE ETERNAL GAME: Can Spaunauh still fight Girahk while they are both small? ******Baterra1202 Contest Please Enter My Contest! ******Baterra1202 Category:Male/Female Why did you delete these two categories, just curious. =) ~Torongo~ 17:36, June 25, 2010 (UTC) TEG Could you write the Battle with the Baterra and Zaeron now? Here are my plans: The rest is up to you. And please leave Zaeron, Malok, Shardak, Leviathos, Fairon, and Tabaris alive for the rest of the chapter. Delete Could you please delete this template? I no longer need it, (it has been renamed) and none of pages use it anymore. And could delete these two pages? Thanks. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100625072543/custombionicle/images/5/50/TDG.jpg (Talk) 04:52, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why did you block me and then exit me off your friends list!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Toa manoc would you mind would you mind very much if I just wrote the next chapter of shadow regime and cured leviathos in it [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] TEG Could you write chap. 22 of TEG now? It's been a while and I'd like to read more. ******Baterra1202 Lego I mean on My Lego Network! Toa manoc TEG Can you update TEG now? ******Baterra1202 You keep deleting pages I am using in stories. Guild. Would you please un-delete it? He is a member of Tomoe's Toa Team and he's in Tomoe's Tale, a story that I am writing now. And why did you delete it? He was only going to a stub until Tomoe's Tale was posted. It cleary said he would on the page. Appearances *Tomoe's Tale 05:01, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Dark Realities Contest Enter the Dark Realities contest! --Chicken Bond 05:50, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey there. Thanks for entering, though you've accidentally surpassed the limit on the amount of your MOCs you may enter into the contest by one, could you please select a MOC that you could remove from the list. --Chicken Bond 22:06, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Redirecting Then could you a least redirect toa Nero so when people click on his name on my page it redirects to Nero -Toa Zion TEG OK, I finished chapter 21. Could you do chapter 23? It's the final battle with the Baterra, as well as the gathering of a toa army to stop Nightwatcher. (As well as the Kodax, who are massing under the command of Valthrak ToaFairon's entries for details on him). My idea is that Leviathos, Fairon, and a small group of other characters act as a sort of "Strike force", heading out to attack Nightwatcher, but also to find Zaeron, who has escaped the battle with the Baterra. (And leave Leviathos, Fairon, Millenium, Dredzek, Serrakaan, Shardak, and Blast alive for the rest of the Chapter). End the chapter as the Leviathos, Fairon, Shardak, and a small group of other people reay to leave to stop Nightwatcher... You can do this part better than I can, as you write about most of these characters more then I do. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 01:02, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. :) [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 03:10, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah You update fast. And long. After independance day (If you live in england, (though I doubt) I mean no offense. It's called insurrection day there) I'll be on ALOT more. I just updated TBHW again. Want to find out who gets the final triangle piece? READ IT NOW! [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 03:59, July 1, 2010 (UTC) OK. I'll finish the story. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 12:32, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Stick to genders You made a mistake in Ch. 1 of TDR. At the beginning of the chapter, it says: ""I think this calls for a celebration," said a voice nearby. Fairon looked in its direction to see a strong, yet clearly aged, Toa-sized figure. His armor was a bright yellow, which was neatly contrasted by his white Akaku. His name was Vinax; a respected Toa of Lightning and Helryx's personal aide." Since when is Lightning a him? I bet you ment: "her white Akaku. Her name was Vinax;" I'm slightly confused by the events recently following my wikia edits. When I pulled up my e-mail a few minutes ago, it took me to my talk page and said that I was doing something wrong by expanding the articles, and saying that it was replacing bits of information with my own info. Yet, I wasn't replacing anything, and your green buttons directed me to those pages to edit them. I wasn't trying to damage anything, and your stub template said that it would help the wiki for me to expand it. Yes, I occasionally moved a name mentioned in the article to a different species, or trivial things such as that, but the core information stayed the same. For example, in Sayart's page, the pieces of information given prior were that he was a Nynrah Ghost once and was now a Toa of Iron, he had met Helryx and allied with her, and that he could master any blade. I used that, and expanded it, as the stub piece said, and put in something to tie it to others. Is that wrong? I ask that question honestly, as I've never actually used a wikia account before. I also apologize if this is the wrong way to contact you, but it's how you contacted me, and I don't know your email address or any other method of sending a message that you might get it. I just want to know whether or not I can actually edit a page when I see something that I can use, or if I have to make new pages every time. I wasn't trying to get anyone mad, and if the page said not to change anything, I didn't mess with it. I was only trying to make the incomplete or informationless articles I was directed to or I found on my own fit together somehow, and without affecting anything major on the wiki. It's a little too late for that last one, though, as I see that I already did unknowingly. Outhra 17:08, July 2, 2010 (UTC) My blog Can you please check out my newest blog post? P.S. Have a nice holiday, I am already at holiday now Toa Fairon I did read TDR, always checking it, I found the update quite... interesting. And I did know your reasons, it was just that I was annoyed, I understand it completely though. BTW: Did you check FWS Season 1 update? It's been updated a lot. Also check Fairon's Blog, it is finally turning into something. 'Toa Fairon Oh, yes of course I checked the newest chapter, its interesting... Though the "Welcome to the Gigas Magna Resistance" sentence, wasn't that used by Zirahk when he took Leviathos with him? 'Toa Fairon BIONICLE Origins Hey, Slice, it's Jareroden97. Since Clone Trooper 1000 is away from the month, he asked me to take over as temporary leader. He also asked me to help promote the comics, and he asked me to ask you if you wanted to help promote them! So, what do you say? '''Jareroden97 22:07, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oh, that's OK, mabye I'll ask Ids5621, he seems pretty good at that stuff... Jareroden97 22:14, July 2, 2010 (UTC) the new chapter of shadow regime rocks then again how could somthing with nightwatcher not (BTW I read the entire chapter and posted this comment from my iPhone at the doctors office) [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] I get it, I suppose. I'll start making my own pages for my story, but I have a few questions I'll need to ask to try and prevent problems like this later. 1. If there are unavailable pages linked to in templates, say, red links in a planets list or pages that do not exist in lists of Order of Mata Nui members, would writing pages for these links get them deleted because my versions of the celestial bodies/characters weren't in mind when the template was made? 2. If I can't touch, change, or do anything about stubs when they are written by someone else, what does "expanding it" mean? It wouldn't be much better for there to be many long paragraphs saying nothing, and fixing grammatical mistakes isn't making the page any less of a stub. It must mean something, because the stub notifiers probably wouldn't stay up if it didn't. 3. If I use a character written initially by someone else in a storyline, do I have to ask them before adding information from that story onto the extant page, or will I be able to simply put it in as long as I show it as separate from the other information and, when possible, show where the new inforamtion came from? 4. In an extension of the previous question, will using any character(save official canonic characters, for obvious reasons) not of my own creation trigger administrative wrath for simply mentioning them unless I've gotten specific permission from the original writer of the article to use them, even if I give credit to say who came up with the original form of the character used? Moc's Network Next, you can create/joint groups, see pictures, add member in your friends... RE Ho yeh... I need change this, you need change 2009 in 1997 at the very least... Sorry, you lost again In BS01, there is the process of un-capitalizing pages starting, and (I researched, I said it) AA was not on the list. And sorry for saying 'lost', but you mainly have your points right. This time, you are, IMHugeO, wrong, seeing BS01 already taking this problem in pages on, and they classify a capitalized A as right. You piece of Muaka Dung. (not ment seriously). You did it again. PS: Did you watch Holland-Brazil? I thought it was a great comeback. Everyone thought they were going to lose, and they won. I thought Brazil would get victory also... But now my sig can live on. Read. Read Fairon's latest blog. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Mordrax Does he have an upgraded model? If so, I would really like to see it. Toa Fairon Oh, that sounds quite interesting... 'Toa Fairon Shouldn't the pages of Tetrack and Mordrax be updated? 'Toa Fairon Wasn't Tetrack going to die in the battle of Tenik Nui? [[User:Varkanax39|'''LET]] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 21:59, July 4, 2010 (UTC) TDR I've seen the new update, it is... quite interesting... I can't wait to see the new chapter. Toa Fairon WWTOOD I have heard Team wanted to do a collaboration again at it. I was thinking about it and have decided we would not, for a few reasons: #Collaborating takes just way ''too much time to do, and makes a story harder to finish #Always a discussion on who writes the next chapter #Maybe yet another delay, I don't want that delay anymore #I have a huge part of it planned, so it only needs a little improvising, collaborating takes just way too much time 'Toa Fairon ' I am so stupid I apologize for my stupidity but I forgot who was going to write the next shadow regime chapter you or me. [[User:Biogecko|'Bio]] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] okay okay [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] These plans O.o That is some nice amount of plans. But eh, you do realize that Into the Inferno ''takes place RIGHT after ED, when the Citadel is at a critical situation, but these plans are ''very ''nice. BTW, Fyxan has a gun in his new model, its a special Overwatch Infantry Combat Weapon (OICW) and yes, the name is taken off the real OICW rifle. And do you want to know more about the Universal Enforcement Alliance? 'Toa Fairon gligg u gave me permission to use some of them in the opening of a story a long time ago. i took the section off my userpage. ******Baterra1202 why? why did you delete my pic of chameleo [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Official GMS history book I think you should write it. Make sure it is well organized, though. So people can find out any info they want by the click of a button. And I'll do some work for it too, and do edits if they are necassary. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 17:54, July 6, 2010 (UTC) chapter well I wrote a large part of chapter three but next is a nightwatcher battle and since you don't like others writing about nightwatcher could you write the rest of the chapter [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Site RPG Hey, can we (You, me, some others) make an official CBW RPG. Just for Users who don`t have WM, or just like it here more, because their friends are not on WM. Vandal alert. Hey! has been spamming on pages. ******Baterra1202 Info on my Series Thanks man! Collector1 TBHW/TDR TDR is great. Though you may note in my blog about Tetrack. We can talk about that later. Anywho, what do you think of the latest TBHW chapters? They've been pretty epic, in my opinion. Like Kyrus' death, the destruction of the base, etc. What do you think? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 03:05, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Gardorax in Dark Realities Since I need things clear for Dark Realities, and also since Gardorax lacks a page, is it alright if you explain to me what he or she or it for this matter is? --Chicken Bond 05:58, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Blog Fight!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU DELETE IT!? WE'RE JUST TRYING TO HAVE FUN! P.S. Why would you block someone just for commenting on something (I saw the reason you deleted it)? Doing that would be just illogical. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Deleting something meant for having some fun just sounds very evil in my opinion. P.S. And while I'm doing this I'm watching The Suite Life on Deck (I'm being serious but laughing at the same time. weird). I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. If you could get all the stuff back, I was thinking it could all be made into a story here. Just a random thought, though. Though it would make a decent story. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know that was considered spam, I'm really sorry I swear it won't hapen again Uhh, yeah, greatest biggest unbelievably biggest apologies for that blog fight, I did not ''know that it was spam, I will hereby apology in the name of: The Great Beings, myself, the GMS, all my MOCs, god and the ones that died at the Titanic. 'Toa Fairon Dark Future Can you enter? Toa Fairon Help You wanna set aside our differences and help me write a story? '''I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Hello? Hello? ANYONE THERE!? Um.....Hi? I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Seriously, I sent this days ago. I should've gotten a response by now. Oh yeah, one more thing: ENTER THE NIGHTMARE NOW! I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Brutal Nightmare I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Re: To answer your admin question :OF CORSE! I think I'm up to it. Also, I haven't red PoP yet, mabye I should right now... Jareroden97 00:06, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, I've been on the wiki for a long time, and I've gained a bit more of an understanding as to what an administrator is supposed to do since the last time you offered the position, so I think I'm prepared. I've got that WikiForum account, and it's better to use it than leave it to collect dust. Also, when you say TDR do you mean The Darkness Returns? I haven't read the prologue for Pool of power though I intend to do so, it looks good though. Regards, --Chicken Bond 00:26, July 13, 2010 (UTC) A question Hey, Slicer. I got a request for you: Could you please delete all articles I've ever made? I want to start anew, and get rid of the junk I've posted on here. SubAqua 15:44, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Questions Is it possible to set the colors on the Character templates to black, and the fonts to white, like on Template:Makuta? And could I run for rollback when the vote comes out? I've been on longer then J97 (But only a little) but there are other users that have been on longer than me who deserve to be admins, but I'm considering running for rollback. What do you think? And did you read the latest chapters of TEG? Its nearly over... [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 17:14, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh..... Sorry about that (I was thinking that it's been a few days and you should've responded by then. Plus, all that was about helping me to write a story, but not Brutal Nightmare). Wait, very limited? Has the world gone mad? I feel sorryness in my.....wait, that's my lunch backing up on me. But It's still a horrible experience (though I've been completely lost my internet, but I made it very well). Wait....NOW I'VE LOST MY TRAIN OF THOUGHT! (looks under bed) Oh, here it is (pulls out a red train with the word "thought" written on the side). Wait, why did I write this in the first place? Oh yeah! Now I....wait a second.....that thought happened a few months ago. Well, have a nice day....or, night, or.....whatever time of the day it is for you! P.S. wow, random sub-topics can make a message a lot longer (sorry about that, too. It's the randomness in my blood that causes this!). I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Daniel.c.c. I know you're not here right now, but when you get back, I wanted to inform you of Daniel.c.c.'s recent behavior. He said you "don't allow anything fun", and then it turned into "I'm the only one willing to challenge him, you're all worshipping him like gods", then it turned into "he's gonna go mad with power! don't say I didn't warn you". An actual quote of his was "fine if you're not willing ot tlak i won't talk, but if things get worse and we need to ask permission to work on our own stuff too bad". I'm notifying you so you can keep an eye on him if he goes crazy about it. And I can't wait for you to get back, as I can't wait for more updates on TDR. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 00:51, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Delete Hey, could you delete Category:Hunter's Brigade for me? RE Sure you can. I was only reffering to the actual articles on here. The blogposts can stay of course... I don't wanna be a bother, I know you're not quite in a position to do this kind of stuff right now, but no hurries. It can be done anytime you want. Also, while I'm here, I've got another question for you. On WMF, they are planning on doing this big IRC-bash and I was wondering if you want to join us... Enjoy your holiday SubAqua 09:55, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Hero Factory My friend, Toa Hydros, was wondering if he is allowed to create Hero Factory character pages and what-not on this Custom BIONICLES, or must he do this on another wiki? --Chicken Bond 23:39, July 14, 2010 (UTC)